An Easy Decision
by Hijojo
Summary: One-shot. Kyouya decides that a potential business deal may have his own benefits.


**An Easy Decision**

It was a simple enough decision for Kyouya to make. The Hitachiin family was a growing enterprise, beginning to branch out from their norm, after all, and a closer relationship to them would certainly be beneficial for the Ohtori family. And since Hikaru was clearly pining after Haruhi and an inevitable conflict might ensue if he chose the elder twin, especially with Tamaki in the running for her as well, Kaoru was clearly the better option of the two.

At least, that's what he told himself, as he watched the masterful twins entertain the customers with their "forbidden love" relationship. It appealed to a wide demographic, even if Kyouya did not particularly understand why so many girls at the school were obsessed with it – he would rather just reserve one of them. Oh well, he thought, as long as it worked out financially.

"Um... Kyouya-senpai?" asked a quiet girl with brown curly hair. "I have you reserved now, right?"

He turned around and immediately smiled at her. "Of course, my dear," he answered. "Now, shall we get something to drink?" The girl nodded as they both headed over to a table. It was his last client of the day, and then he could head home and figure out the ideal plan for the Hitachiin situation. Soon enough, the girl, flustered and happy like all his customers, went on her merry way. Quickly enough the rest of the customers departed as well, and following that, the majority of the Host Club as well, leaving just Kyouya and the twins there.

He typed away on his laptop, calculating all the statistics he might need – the net change in each host's requests, the amount of free time to dedicate to their next cultural topic, etc. He wasn't stupid enough to work on the improved Hitachiin-Ohtori relations with them still around, it would be in their nature to look over his shoulder and see what he was doing. But soon enough, they headed out and Kyouya knew he could safely begin working on it now. He opened the file, which was surprisingly blank so far – the twins were difficult subjects to work with, even if he did have a better idea than most.

"Whatcha up to, Kyouya-senpai?" asked a bored voice from right behind him. Kyouya turned around, supressing his surprise, only to see the face of one Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Oh. Kaoru," he responded dryly. "I thought you and Hikaru left already."

Kaoru shook his head. "Nah, Hikaru forgo something in the classroom, so he's running back there now. I'm surprised, I thought you would've noticed."

"Can I not have the occasional off moment when nothing is at stake?" retorted Kyouya, being careful to both steer the conversation away from his activities and not let Kaoru see the screen.

Kaoru thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, it is more entertaining that way."

"Entertaining for whom, of course, is the question," replied Kyouya.

Kaoru smirked as he went up close to Kyouya's face. Kyouya just glared at him, refusing to let himself blush at their distance – or lack thereof. "For me, of course!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Kyouya pushed him away and shook his head in disapproval.

"Sooooooo bored," whined Kaoru, taking a seat next to Kyouya. "Hikaru's taking forever."

"Your classroom is quite a distance from the club room," Kyouya replied, more interested in going back to his work but knowing that was unlikely with Kaoru still around. "Perhaps he misplaced something."

"Eh, probably," conceded Kaoru.

A pause.

"So, whatcha doing?" Kaoru asked again. Kyouya silently cursed himself, for not paying more attention in the first place, Kaoru for his seemingly neverending boredom, and Hikaru for taking so damn long in the first place.

"Nothing that would interest you," Kyouya replied coldly, "Just figures."

"You're lying, Kyouya-senpai," smirked Kaoru. Kyouya raised his eyebrow, but studiously showed no other emotion. Even if he was a bit confused about how the younger twin had figured it out so quickly, but he could be quite perceptive at times.

"And you would you believe that?" Kyouya asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Cause," Kaoru replied, "If that was true, you would've shown me whatever boring thing you're working on to deter me. But you didn't." Kyouya made sure to show no reaction to Kaoru's comments. Emotions, particularly when he had a reputation for being without them, would surely not help his situation.

"Is that so..." he eventually answered. "You must be mistaken."

Kaoru shook his head. "Nah. I know I'm right."

"And how are you so certain?" asked Kyouya. "It seems you've been paying rather careful attention to me, if that's the case." Going on the offense would buy Kyouya some time, at least, to throughly edit the document and make it acceptable for others' view.

It worked. Kaoru turned away, trying to think of something to stay. And if Kyouya looked at him, he could see a fairly noticeable blush on the younger Hitachiin's face. Kyouya smirked, figuring he now had the upper hand in this conversation.

"I... wonder why the hell Hikaru is taking so long..." Kaoru eventually muttered. "I'm bored here... Stupid Hikaru."

Kyouya shook his head. He wasn't about to let Kaoru get out of the conversation so easily. Approaching Kaoru, he crossed his arms and leaned close to him. "Changing the subject? But now you've got me curious. Is there a particular reason you've been watching me?"

Kaoru backed up. Still blushing, Kyouya observed. "You're blushing," he spoke out loud. That mention, of course, only made him blush more. "Why?" Kyouya demanded. "It couldn't possibly be that you like me, could it?"

No response. Kaoru just backed up a bit more and glanced towards the door, silently praying for his brother to hurry up and get back to the clubroom.

"Is that so, hm?" said Kyouya as he approached Kaoru again. Figuring just ending this conversation now would be terrible awkward and not at all useful to his plans, Kyouya leaned down to the just slightly shorter Kaoru, and placed his lips gently on his companion. He lifted it after a moment, then adjusted his glasses. "That was quite was easy, wasn't it?" he mentioned to a still-blushing Kaoru, who actually looked a bit bothered.

"...Are you only in it for the business opportunities?" he asked, quietly subdued.

Kyouya shook his head. "No. I wouldn't have gone nearly that far or been that forward if that was the case." It was the truth, actually. Kyouya had just figured that if he was going to get closer to the Hitachiin family, then it was just easiet to take advantage of his feelings.


End file.
